


collide

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mind Control, Sean Diaz Has Powers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, [smacks whiteboard] TENSION!!!, au where esteban's still alive, sean's 23 and daniel's 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Daniel clenched his teeth. He shouldn't even be angry about this, Sean not looking at him was a good thing.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	collide

Daniel looked at the TV. It was playing an ad, a deep voice speaking quickly and sparkles. He turned his head. The window stretched from floor to ceiling. They were high up and the sky stretched over the buildings. The hotel room was big, the bed under him the softest he had ever laid on. 

Daniel turned to look at Sean. Sean was sitting on the other bed, leaning against the headboard. He was looking at his phone. He looked so at ease and he hadn't looked at him even once. Daniel clenched his teeth. He shouldn't even be angry about this, Sean not looking at him was a good thing. He knew what happens when looking at Sean. Their eyes turned unfocused and dazed, their face expression dreamy. Daniel didn't want that to happen to him. 

'Hey,' he said loudly. Sean lifted his head. He looked at him. Daniel stilled. There was nothing in Sean's eyes. He looked curious but it was a curious in a plain way. Sean didn't look at him like he would use him then throw him away. 

'What, dude?' Sean said quietly. Daniel couldn't say anything. Sean blinked slowly, Daniel thought of a cat's blink. 'Are you hungry? You can get room service,' Sean suggested. Daniel didn't answer. His eyes were on Sean's face. Sean tilted his head. 

'Did you ever think about using your powers on me?' Daniel blurted out. Sean looked surprised then thoughtful. It made Daniel angry. Sean looked so _plain._ Plain in how he dressed and talked and how he carried himself. That was the point, Daniel thought distantly then felt angry. There was no change in Sean's eyes when he looked at him.

'Yes,' Sean said. Daniel's mind blanked. 'When we were both little. You were being annoying and I wanted you to stop.'

Daniel blinked. 'And now?' he demanded. Sean looked confused. 'Do you ever think about using your powers on me?' Daniel said forcefully. 

'No,' Sean said. Daniel put his hands on the bed. They were shaking and his chest felt tight. 

'Why not?' Daniel said quietly, 'why not use your powers on me?'

Sean shook his head. 'It feels wrong.' He put his phone on the bed and sat up. His eyes were attentive. Daniel shivered. Good, he should pay attention. 'It doesn't feel right.' Daniel scowled. Fuck, feeling wrong, he wanted to shout. 'Did you ever think about using your powers on me?' Sean asked. 

'Yes,' Daniel said seriously. He had thought about it, he had thought so about so many times. Just lift him in the air; slam him onto the ground and pin him there. Watch as his legs kicked at nothing, watch him panic, watch him struggle to get free. 

Sean tilted his head. 'But you never used your powers on me,' he stated. 

Daniel scowled. He slid off the bed and rose, hand outstretched. The air around him shimmered, the tips of his hair slowly floated up. 'I could use them on you right now,' he said softly. Daniel was incandescent with fury. He jerked his hand and the covers of Sean's bed flew off. He curled his hand then yanked. Sean slid down the bed. Daniel opened his hand and pressed down. Sean's back hit the bed with a quiet thump. 

Daniel stepped closer to the bed. He looked down. Sean's limbs weren't shaking. Sean didn't look hurt or scared. Sean met Daniel's gaze calmly. Daniel snarled. He knelt on the bed, setting his hand beside Sean's head. He moved his hands and Sean's arms moved. They slid across the sheet quietly and came up above his head. 

Daniel curled his hand, it looked like a claw. Sean's shoulders shook. Daniel's hand slowly curled into a fist. Sean frowned as his chest heaved. Daniel gently put his fist against Sean's twitching throat. 

'Daniel,' Sean gasped. Daniel shuddered. Again. 'Daniel,' Sean gasped. Daniel slid his fist up and it bumped against the underside of Sean's chin. He slid his hand further up. Daniel forced Sean's head back till his neck was an elegant line. He leaned down. He looked into Sean's eyes. There were a rich brown and when Sean blinked, Daniel could see the individual hairs of his eyelashes. Sean's eyes flicked up to meet him. Daniel sat back, heart reeling. 'Stop,' Sean whispered. Daniel's fist uncurled. 

Sean's slumped against the bed panting. He turned away coughing. Daniel scowled. He opened his hand, held it out then pulled it to his chest. Sean's head turned to face him. 'Let me see your eyes,' Daniel said unthinkingly. 

Sean looked up at him confused. He sucked in a breath. 'If you wanted to see me use my powers, you could have just asked,' he said drily. Daniel scowled. He didn't want to ask, he didn't mean to ask. Sean blinked and they were black eyes looking up at him. Daniel's mind went blank. He leaned down and his hands came to hover around Sean's face. His fingertips almost touched Sean's skin. 

Daniel looked into Sean's eyes. They were completely black and his face looked up at him. Maybe that's why people looked so dazed. It gleamed, the color stretched from corner to corner, they could see themselves in it. 'Order me,' Daniel demanded.

'To do what?' Sean said bemused. 

'Anything. Order me to do anything,' Daniel said softly. 

Sean looked thoughtful. 'Hey,' he said gently, 'look at me.' Daniel looked at his eyes. Something in him sat up. 'You'll do what I say?' Sean asked. 

'Yes,' Daniel murmured. 'Anything,' he said eagerly. 

'Go back to your bed,' Sean said. Daniel blinked and his hands fell. He got off the bed and walked to his, sitting down. 

He scowled. 'That fucking sucks,' Daniel said loudly. 

Sean rolled over to look at him. His eyes had turned back to brown. 'You said anything,' he pointed out helpfully. 

'Anything but that,' Daniel snapped. Sean laughed. He crossed his arms and he looked at Daniel fondly. 'Order me again,' he demanded. 

'No,' Sean said simply. Daniel glowered at him. 'And you can scowl at me as much as you want but I'm not changing my mind. Besides,' he added thoughtfully, 'why do you want to order you again?'

 _Because I want you too_ Daniel wanted to say but he caught himself. That was something he couldn't say. It felt too right to think, felt too good to feel. Sean moved. Daniel focused on him. Sean stretched with a yawn. 'You want something to eat, _enano_?' he asked 

'No,' Daniel muttered. Sean picked up the menu from the bedside table and tossed it at Daniel. Daniel raised his hand. The menu stopped in front of it hovering. Sean picked up the phone and called room service, told them his order and put the phone down. 

When the room service arrived, Sean got up from his bed to open the door. He pushed the trolley in, picking up the sheets off the floor and folding it. He put it on the bed then pushed the trolley towards Daniel. It had white pristine plates, gleaming forks, knives and spoons and tall glasses that curved like tulips. They were steaks and lobsters and bottle of champagne in a small bucket filled with ice on it too. 

Sean picked up a plate full of steak and put it down on Daniel's bed. He turned back to the trolley and picked up the plate with lobster and sat down on the bed. They ate. Daniel stared down at his plate. It smelled really good and it _tasted_ good. Holy fucking shit. 

Outside, the sky turned dark and the lights of the city glittered in the distance. Daniel finished and put his plate on the trolley. Sean ate slowly so he returned his plate minutes later. He reached for the champagne, opened it and picked up a tall glass.

Sean filled the glass to the brim then raised it to his lips. He drank. Daniel stared at him. Sean didn't look rich in his faded shirt and sweatpants but he didn't have to. Daniel would find him anywhere. He stood up and walked to him. He reached for the glass. Sean moved it out of reach. 

'Gimme,' Daniel insisted. 

'Nope! You're not old enough,' Sean said cheerfully. Daniel huffed and pouted. Sean laughed.

'I could get the bottle and drink all of it,' Daniel challenged. 

'You won't,' Sean said amused. 

'You don't know that,' Daniel argued. 

'I do,' Sean said easily. He sounded sure and he was smiling. He drank, tipping his head back. Daniel frowned then walked to Sean. He wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on Sean's shoulder. Daniel felt Sean's hand on his back. He moved forwards as Sean moved back. 

The back of Sean's legs hit the bed and they went down. Sean set Daniel down slowly and gently. He let go Daniel's back to put the champagne bottle on the bedside table. He turned off the lights over Daniel's bed and the one overhead. He dimmed the lights over his bed and lowered the TV's volume. 

'Do you ever think about telling Dad?' Daniel said against Sean's neck. 

Sean's shivered. 'I do. Lots of times,' he answered.

'But you don't,' Daniel stated. 

'I don't,' Sean agreed, 'don’t know really know how to say it. "Hey, dad, my eyes turn black and I can mind-control people."' Daniel snickered. 'Yeah,' Sean said softly.

Daniel stayed where he was as Sean drank. As the night went on, Sean's face turned redder and redder and he moved slowly. He stroked Daniel's back slowly and Daniel felt sleepy. He closed his eyes. 

Daniel opened his eyes. He had wrapped himself around Sean. The light over the bed was turned off and the only light came from the bathroom. He looked around. His eyes stopped at the champagne bottle. He picked it up and took a sip. It was lukewarm and stale. Daniel swallowed then put it back. He returned to Sean's side, tucking himself into it. Sean didn't get mad at him for the pulling that stunt, didn't ask about him telling Dad about his powers too. Daniel felt relieved.


End file.
